1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology.
2. Description of the Background Art
Typically, imaging lenses used in imaging apparatuses or the like have various aberrations such as spherical aberrations and distortions. Therefore, in creating imaging lenses, they are designed to have reduced these aberrations.
However, it is difficult to remove these aberrations only by lens design, and thus the technology is proposed in which a distortion of an image resulting from an aberration of a lens is corrected by image processing on data in a case where a subject image can be obtained as image data by an imaging device.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-10730 describes the technology in which an output image is obtained by performing distortion correction processing on an image captured through an imaging lens. Specifically, in the technology of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-10730, a corresponding position of a predetermined pixel of an output image on a captured image is obtained using a look-up table, and a pixel value of a pixel at the corresponding position on the captured image is used as a pixel value of the predetermined pixel of the output image. Further, as to pixels other than the predetermined pixel that are not present in the look-up table, corresponding positions thereof are obtained by a first interpolation process and pixel values regarding the pixels other than the predetermined pixel are obtained by a second interpolation process that is based on the obtained corresponding position.
In the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-10730, however, image data of a captured image is transferred from a storage part storing the captured image through, for example, a bus when pixel values of pixels on an output image are calculated. As a result, the use efficiency of the bus is reduced if random access is frequently made by transfer of the image data.
Malfunctions due to excessive transfer of image data as described above are not limited to the case of using a bus and may also occur in a case where other transfer means other than a bus is used.